Theory of Everything
by PyroShockZ
Summary: Ever wonder, how this all began, how everything fell into place in the Fairy Tail Universe. Well, this is the story of a young man, unable to die or age, who finds something worth fighting and living for. This, is the Theory of Everything. -based off of my theory about Fairy Tail.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a short story I wanted to right in between my main stories.**

**This story is based on a theory I have for Fairy Tail, but my main stories won't be following this theory, this is just something I felt like doing.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Theory of Everything**

The forest was dead silent. Nothing stirred out of place. A lone man, in a black cloak with a white sash, walked slowly through the silent forest. His mop of black hair overshadowed his eyes, hiding them from view. He never aged, nor did his appearance ever change. He would not cut any of his hair for ten years, yet none of it would grown and no beard or even stubble would begin to sprout.

He was cursed to eternally walk Earthland, unable to die. He would forever remain sad, locked away in the darkness. It's not that he couldn't enjoy life, he chose not to, for the sake of all living things that were around him. He could never enjoy life, or his accursed magic would activate, withering the life out of anything near, even the air itself would taste different.

Zeref, The Black Mage, was what they called him. Everyone in existence knew his name, and none would forget it. He was accused of those horrible things that occurred in the time of The Great Dragon Civil War, four hundred years ago. It was not him! Well, not ENTIRELY him, he was being controlled at the time.

Zeref sighed at his thoughts, trying to shake them from his head, whilst at the same time, trying not to enjoy the wildlife around him. The sun was setting, so the sky was painted a beautiful shade of orange mixed with pink.

After a long while of walking, he came to a stop by a large lake. He could see the other side and how quick it would be to swim and that going round the lake would take a lot longer. But, he knew he'd enjoy swimming, so he decided on walking around the lake.

Just as he was about to walk away, something caught his eye. Something or someone was bathing in the middle of the lake. A person, or a woman to be more precise. She was standing up, so he knew the lake wasn't that deep, but deep enough that the water level just reached above her butt. She had her back to him, so he couldn't see what she looked like. What stood out the most him, was her long pink hair. It came down, but went over her right shoulder towards her front, but he still found it beautiful.

Then, noticing he was out in the open, staring at a naked women, he dropped into a bush. He continued to watch her cup water in her hands and pour it on herself. He then remembered about that little escapade with Mavis a couple hundred years ago and his right eye twitched.

"_I have to get out of here._", he thought. As he began to crawl away, he kept his sights on the woman. But, his hand landed on a twig, causing a loud snapping noise to sound out. Zeref jumped up in surprise and looked to the women. At the same time, due to the snap, the women snapped her head round to look at him. Large, beautiful, bright pink eyes turned around and locked onto his onyx ones.

After a few seconds of staring, a blush spread over Zeref's cheeks, but an even bigger one over the woman's.

"GAAHH! PERVERT!", she bellowed, covering up her chest and crouching beneath the water surface. Zeref himself covered his eyes and began to stumble backwards.

"W-Wait! No, I'm sorr- GAHH!", Zeref's apology was cut short as he fell backwards, smacking his head on a large tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

* * *

Zeref began stirring with a large headache. His eyes were still closed, but he reached up to clutch his head.

"Ach! My head.", he murmured. He then, slowly, lifted his eyelids to see an unexpected surprise; the woman from before, who was now wrapped in a towel, was on her hand and knees above him. Her wet pink hair, falling down so that it seemed like their faces were staring at each other through a pink tunnel. She had an angry expression as she stared at him with those eyes. Her eyes, they seemed to engulf him in a sea of pureness. His mind then kicked back into reality and he jumped out from under her, and rolled backwards into a tree with a large thud.

He was now sitting against a tree as she stared at him with the same expression, still on her hands and knees. They had a staring contest a while longer before the silence was broken.

"Why were you watching me, pervert?", she asked quickly. Zeref gulped under gaze and replied.

"I-I didn't mean to stare and watch, I was just passing through when I saw you in the lake.", he said nervously, but her glare only seemed to intensify. "Honest!"

She stared for a while longer before standing up on just her knees, put her hands on her hips and smiled a beautiful, small smile. His heart seemed to skip a beat when she smiled, but his blush intensified immensely when she stood up, because her breasts bounce up and down. Shaking out any perverted thoughts, he opened his eyes to see her with her hand towards him.

He tooked it cautiously and she hoisted him up onto his feet.

"Is that all it was about huh?", she said happily, "Sorry about that. My name's Nadia by the way." He bowed slightly, before looking at her with a blank expression.

"Hello, my name is-", Zeref stopped himself before he finished that sentence. "My name isn't really important." She continued to look at him before smiling again.

"Okay, but I will know eventually.", she said playfully. Then, she did something that made Zeref's nose let out a little bit of blood; she dropped her towel. She didn't even turn away or cover herself up afterwards, she just stood there looking at him. Then, she turned around and walked over to a branch, where he noticed some clothes hanging from. He watched her pull on her undergarments and the realised he was being a pervert again, so he turned away. After a little bit, he heard a laugh from behind him and turned around. Nadia was stood there, wearing a white skirt and a shirt the same colour as her hair, with the sleeves rolled up, half way up her forearms.

"I'm not bothered with you looking, you've already seen me naked, so you didn't have to turn away." Zeref blushed a little harder and turned away, scratching the back of his head whilst Nadia laughed more. "So, where do you live?", she asked.

"Nowhere. I just wander around the world.", he said emotionlessly. Nadia frowned but then got an idea.

"I know! Come with me to my house and I'll cook you up dinner!" Zeref looked skeptical, but then she pushed her face closer to his. "PLEEASE!" The Black Mage, sighed and nodded. She squealed and clapped her hands together. "I love cooking dinner for guests! C'mon, let's go!", she grabbed his hand as began pulling him through the forest.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the pair came to a clearing in the forest where a little cottage with an eating bench outside. They ran up to the door and Nadia pulled out a key and unlocked it.

"You stay out here on the bench, okay? I'll be out in a few minutes.", with that she entered her home and Zeref sighed. What was he doing here? He'd sworn to himself to never have anymore contact with mortals. But, this woman, something about her made him feel light. He shook his thoughts away and sat down on the bench. For the following minutes, Zeref tried his very hardest not to enjoy or hum along with the beautiful bird song that surrounded him. He then heard the door open, and turned to see Nadia carrying two plates over. Once she placed one down in front of him, he examined the meal; it was a cheese burger with chips. She then sat down across from him and they began eating.

Over the meal, they talked and joked, well Nadia joked and TRIED to make Zeref laugh, but to no avail. Then Nadia began pouting at the lack of laughter. Zeref then said something that unintentionally made her laugh. Once she was done giggling, she smiled so warmly at him, that Zerf couldn't keep back the grin that graced his face. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had done. He felt it, deep down inside, his magic was activating.

He sprung up from the table and ran into the middle of the clearing, as a black aura was surrounding him. Then, he heard a voice call out.

"What's wrong?!", he heard Nadia call out worriedly. He turned around to see her running up to him.

"No Nadia! Don't come near me! Get away!", he warned. Just when she reached him, it happened. In an instant, his irises turned blood red with another ring around the pupil, as a spherical impulse of black energy burst forth. But, something made his eyes widen in shock. At the same time, Nadia's pink eyes turned gold as another ring appeared round her pupils, as an identical burst over energy erupted from her, only it was white instead of black. There was a bright white flash as the energies collided and none could see anything.

Once the light was gone, Zeref and Nadia were looking into eachother's now normal eyes. But, they were floating in the air, high above the clearing. Their bodies were now only centimeters apart, as Nadia had her hands on Zeref's chest and he had his hands on Nadia's waist. She was looking up at him, with a small blush on her cheeks, whilst he looked down at her with a similar blush. They both had astonished expressions as they continued to stare at eachother. The oddest thing though, was the countless orbs of white light that surrounded them in the air, that slowly circled them. After a few more moments of floating, the two slowly began to descend towards the ground, still never taking their eyes off eachother.

Once they were on the ground, the two still began to stare. Then, ever so slowly, their faces began to get closer to eachother. Closer and closer, they got, their blushes intensifying. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart now. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, their lips met. Zeref had never fled anything like this before, this sensation, he knew it, this feeling, was most likely love. He also felt the chain that connect him to the monster that control him four hundred years ago, weaken. It was still there, but far weaker than it had ever been. After a while, the two had to separate for oxygen. Nadia leaned her head against Zeref's chest, breathing heavily. Peaceful silence enveloped them, but was soon broken.

"Zeref.", Nadia said, catching the Black Mage of guard. "Your name is Zeref, right?", said Mage looked down and nodded. He now knew that Nadia would run away and tell the Magic Council he was alive. But, then he felt hands on his cheeks, and his face was forced to look up at a smiling Nadia. She then reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. "I have something I want to show you.", she said.

"O-Okay.", he replied. He was pulled through the cottage towards an office in the back. There were many books stacked in piles around him in the office, and a desk under the window. He heard a thud behind him and turned around to see Nadia holding a giant book and one of the stacks of books in a pile on the floor. She dropped the book onto the desk with an almighty crash. Zeref sweat-dropped as he watch the legs of the desk begin to crack under the weight of the giant books.

"Your magic, **The Ankhseram Black Magic**, that's what that was right?", Nadia asked as she quickly turned the pages of the book.

"Y-Yeah, that's right.", Zeref replied, still astonished by and confused by how she was able to cancel out his magic.

"Wrong.", she said. Zeref looked at her with another astonished expression.

"W-What?!", he exclaimed. She finally got to the page she was looking for and turned to him with a smile.

"Those little outbursts of yours, are not entirely **Ankhseram Black Magic**, but is mostly comprised of..." Zeref waited anxiously for her to finish.

"... **Yin Dragon Slaying Magic**.", she finished. Zeref looked at her confused.

"Y-Yin Dragon Slaying Magic, what's that?", he asked. She motioned to him to look down at the book. When he did, he saw very odd looking serpent-like flying creatures. Two of them, one was jet black with a white circle on its forehead with bright, white glowing eyes. The other, snow-white with a black circle on its forehead, with dark, black glowing eyes.

"Ya'know the dragons that fought in the Great Dragon Civil War four hundred years ago?", Nadia asked him.

"Yes.", he replied.

"Well; Dragons like the ones in this book are the ancestors of the dragons we have now. They're called, **Oriental Dragons**. The were enormous in size and length, serpent-like creatures, without wings, but could still fly, and far more powerful than the ones today, even The Acnologia.

Well, these two dragons were even MORE special than the rest of their kind. They were, **The Yin-Yang Dragons**. One dragon, the Yin Dragon, fought on the side of humans who were fighting because of strenght in the First Great War. The Yang Dragon fought on the side of humans who were fighting for love in the same war. Eventually, they gave their lives to bring peace.

But, their powers remained in this realm and some are born with their powers. These people are called,** Zero Generation Dragon Slayers**, because they are born with the powers.", Nadia finally finished her explanation with a large intake of oxygen. Zeref stood in silence for a while before speaking.

"So, that makes you, the **Yang Dragon Slayer**?", he asked. She turned to him and nodded. She then grabbed his hands and smiled warmly.

"I've nullified your powers, you've got full control now, and you can still enjoy life.", she finished with a grin that he would definitely see again one day. His vision blurred as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you... THANK YOU SO MUCH!", he wailed. She wrapper her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Don't thank me, I didn't mean to do it, my magic just reacted to yours. But I'm glad I did it, because I think I love you.", she said as she pulled away and smiled at him. "W-Will you stay with me?", she asked him with a blush. He gently grabbed her chin, and started getting closer.

"Of course, because I think I love you too.", with that, their lips met, and their new lives together began.

* * *

A year and a half drifted by, as the pair had more fun each day. Over the course of this time, Zeref explained to Nadia how he was being controlled by an incredibly ancient and overpowered entity called The Overlord during the Dragon Civil War, and it made him do all those things. Nadia even asked him about the gabled E.N.D, and Zeref informed her that The Overlord made him created that as well. During that conversation, Zeref pulled out an ancient urn, and told her that E.N.D was sealed inside of it, to hide the evil demon spirit from The Overlord. His connection to The Overlord has dulled even more over time as well. He also told her about his very short adventures with Mavis, and some others decades ago.

During this time, one day, Zeref noticed that his hair was slightly longer and that a beard was beginning to grow. He turned to Nadia that day and cried as he hugged her, because he now knew, that he was ageing like a normal mortal, and would one day, die peacefully in his sleep.

Eventually, Zeref even asked Nadia to Marry him, to which she said yes and cried tears out of happiness. So, Zeref now sat happily on the couch, reading a newspaper. He had ditched his black cloak a year ago, and now wore baggy, grey, tracksuit bottoms with a black, baggy, long sleeved T-Shirt. Nadia had been having strange symptoms for the past week, and decided to go to the doctors, in the town that was right next to where they lived. The only reason why Zeref hadn't accompanied his wife, was because he was still nervous around other people.

He was shaken out of his musings when he heard the door open. He looked behind him to see Nadia walking through the door, with her head down, and bangs covering her eyes. Zeref jumped over the back of the couch and walked up to her, but stayed a little bit away, to give her space because he knew something was wrong.

"What's up?", he asked."What did the doctor say?" With her head still down, she started rubbing her stomach with her left hand. She then suddenly looked up with a large grin and tears in her eyes.

"He said I'm pregnant!", she exclaimed happily. Zeref had an expression that she couldn't read, but looked like he was worried. She began to get scared that he didn't want the baby, and looked down in sadness. Then, she saw tears hit the floor right in front of her husband, and looked up to see Zeref wiping his tears away with his arm. Once he brought his arm away from his face, she saw him grinning with tears in his eyes.

"You mean I'm gonna be a dad?!", he asked excitedly. She then instantly adopted her smile again and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be mom!", she exclaimed. Zeref ran up and hugged her whilst lifting her into the air, both of them, smiling wildly. A little while later, Nadia was sat on the couch, smiling down and rubbing her husbands hair slowly, as he rested his head on her stomach, listening for the baby.

* * *

Six months later, Nadia's belly was large as she was only three months away. Zeref was in the kitchen, making them, lunch. It had been two years since they met and nine months since they got married and Zeref couldn't help, but smile to himself. Nadia was lying on the couch reading a magazine, when she remembered something.

"Hey, Zeref?", she called out. He turned to her.

"Yeah?", he replied.

"Ya'know that girl you once trained, Mavis, who started that guild called Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I heard that it's now the number one guild in the entire of Fiore."

"Wait, really?", he asked.

"Yeah. Why don't we join, it'll be so much fun!", Nadia exclaimed. Zeref chuckled at his wife's antics.

"No, for two reasons. One: because you're six months pregnant and two: because I love our life just the way it is.", he finished. Nadia smiled at that.

"That guild was founded on a question; 'Do fairies have tails? More than that, do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them, an Eternal Mystery,-"

"-an Eternal Adventure. I know, Mavis once said it me.", he finished her sentence with a smile. His wife giggled slightly before going back to reading her magazine.

"I'd love to find out if Fairies were real and DO have tails one day.", she said. Zeref then began walking over with their lunch.

"Me too."

* * *

Three months passed by, and Nadia was in labour. She was crushing Zeref's hand as they ran through the hospital. Normally, Zeref would be freaking out, being surrounded by all these people, but his wife took top priority right now. She finally let go as he was not allowed to pass a certain point. After seven hours of waiting, Zeref had fallen asleep, and was dreaming of a memory.

***DREAM***

_Nadia and Zeref were planning their wedding, when Nadia realised something._

_"Hey, Zeref?", she started._

_"What's up?", he replied._

_"I just thought, doesn't the wife normally adopt the husband's last name?", she asked._

_"Yeah, I guess, but we don't have to do that, we can use yours if you want."_

_"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cloud guy doesn't have that good of a ring to it.", she deadpanned_

_"Oh, c'mon! It's one of the last things your parents left you before they died."_

_"Yeah, but I really want to use your last name, and I don't even know what it is!", she exclaimed. Zeref laughed a little before looking at the ceiling._

_"That's gonna be hard, because I haven't had to use it in four hundred years, I don't really remember.", he replied. Then after about two minutes of silence whilst he racked his brain, his eyes shot open. "I remember now! It was-"_

***REALITY***

Zeref was broken from his dream when a doctor began shaking him awake.

"Sir!", he whispered. Zeref,s eyes opened groggily as he sat up.

"What is it?", he yawned.

"Your wife is done giving birth to your baby.", he stated. Zeref sat that for a moment, his eyes still half closed as his brain processed what the doctor said. Then, his eyes shot open, and he took off so fast that a gust of wind followed.

He was using his dragon slaying senses to sniff out his wife and made a sudden left turn into a room, where he saw his wife lying in a bed, risking something wrapped in towels. He ran over, and Nadia looked up at him with a smile. She had sweat beads on her forehead, showing how hard she had worked. She then looked down at the bundle of towels and pulled a bit away. What Zeref saw, made tears come to his eyes; A newborn baby boy, a tuft of pink hair on his head and with big onyx eyes.

The Yin Dragon Slayer picked up the baby and held him close. Tears began to drip down onto the baby from his father's eyes.

"H-He's beautiful! What d'you want to call him?", Zeref asked his wife. The Yang Dragon Slayer put her right index finger on her chin and thought for a moment. The she grinned and turned to her husband.

"I was thinking, what about... Natsu.", she said. Zeref looked down at the boy as he grabbed his father's finger.

"Natsu Dragneel, huh. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

* * *

Natsu was now two years old. The spiky haired, pinkett, toddler ran around their clearing in the forest squealing, as his father chased him on all fours, pretending to be a monster.

"I'm the big bad monster!", Zeref exclaimed happily, "And I'm going to EAT YOU!" The boy squealed even more as he ran and hid behind a large rock. Zeref walked up to it and waited a few seconds before pouncing out from behind it. "AHA!", he yelled, but his son wasn't there. He stood up and scratched his head. What he didn't notice, was the young two year old climb onto the the top of the boulder. Natsu the jumped onto his father's head and the man fell down.

The two were laughing as Zeref tickled his son for that little stunt. Nadia, who was putting washing on the washing line, smiled at the pair as she held her hair when a strong wind blew through. She then took in a deep breath and yelled to the father and son.

"C'mon you two! Lunchtime!", she bellowed. The two stopped their playing and Zeref ran over to their cottage with the pinkett toddler on his shoulder, both of them giggling all the way. This was the life of Zeref Dragneel now, full of happiness and life. But it would not last.

* * *

Two years. The Dragneel Family, enjoyed their life until Natsu reached the age of four. Then it happened. On a completely normal day at the Dragneel home, there was a purple explosion outside. Zeref ran outside, Nadia right behind him, holding Natsu.

"What is this?!", Zeref exclaimed. Once the smoke was gone, The Yin Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in horror. A figure completely comprised of black energy walked forward.

**"Hello Zeref."**, the voice spoke. Zeref gritted his teeth together.

"Overlord!", he spat through his teeth. When Nadia heard her husband say this, her grip on Natsu tightened. The Overlord chuckled before his red glowing eyes became dead serious.

**"Where is E.N.D, Zeref?"**, it asked. Said man the summoned his Yin powers as black and purple energy enveloped his fists.

"Tell me", Zeref began, "Just why in the hell, WOULD I TELL YOU THAT!?" Zeref rushed the deity, swinging his fists all over the place. The creature merely moved left, right, ducked and jumped out of the way of Zeref's attacks. He then stretched out his arm and let out a pulse of energy. The force of the energy blew Zeref, Nadia and Natsu back, as well as destroy their home. Zeref's anger sored pass boiling point as he watched where he and his family had so many great memories together get destroyed. He took in a giant breath.

"**Yin Dragon's Roar!**", he screamed as a blast of black and purple energy shot through The Overlord's shoulder. It made only a small hole, but that hole the exploded into a bigger one. Zeref and Nadia landed on their feet as the Yang Dragon Slayer caught her son.

**"The Yin Dragon Slayer! Heh, haven't seen one in a while."**, the deity spoke. Zeref's eyes narrowed. Nadia then placed the boy on the ground, as she took in a giant breath.

"**Yang Dragon's Roar!**", she bellowed as a blast of white and blue energy sailed toward The Overlord. Said demon had not time to recover as his eyes widened when the blast hit him in the stomach, once again, creating a small hole which exploded into a large one. The Overlord fell to his knees and growled.

**"The Yin AND Yang Dragon Slayers, in the same place and same time?! What the hell is going on?!"**, he yelled. Then, the husband and wife before him did something unexpected; they joined hands. Their energies began to combine as they spoke their next words.

"**Usion Raid:**", The Overlord's eyes widened in shock.

"**Yin-Yang Dragon's**", the deity took a step back in fear.

"**EXPLODING ORIENT BLAST!**", two beams, one white the other black, made their way towards The Overlord. The beams then began to twist around eachother, like serpents. Finally, the heads of the beams turned into the heads of Oriental Dragons. It finally collided with the monster and the explosion was monstrous.

They stopped their magic and Zeref and Nadia began wheezing. Everything was fine, The Overlord was gone for good and they were all alive. Granted, their house and everything they owned had been destroyed, but they could rebuild their house and buys new things. But, just as they were about to hug, there was a loud thud.

They whipped their heads around in horror to see The Overlord in one piece. He quickly lifted his hand up and shot a beam towards Natsu. The four year old fell over and had not time to dodge. Zeref jumped in the way to protect his son from the blast. But, to the father and son's horror, Nadia jumped in the way, and got pierced by the beam. Natsu and Zeref watched the blood dance through the air like rose petals. When her body hit the floor, Natsu tan over to her.

"MOMMY!", he screamed, tears flying everywhere. Zeref followed quickly and slumped down beside her.

"Sorry, sweetie. Mommy can't get up right now.", she said sweetly, tears flowing from her eyes. She looked to Zeref, who was crying immensely and cried more. "W-What's with that look, huh? It's okay, I'll *cough cough* be watching over you two." She put her hands on Natsu's head and killed his forehead. She turned to Zeref and kissed him on the lips. "I love you two, be strong, okay?" With those as her last words, Nadia Dragneel died and as all way, she had a smile on her face. Her Yang Dragon Slaying Magic, entering Natsu in a white mist.

Natsu's cries could be heard from miles away, but no one was near. Zeref didn't move he just stayed still, until he heard laughter. The Overlord's evil cackling echoed in Zeref's mind.

**"Hahaha! You truly loved her, didn't you?! Ha! Fool! You can never love!"**, he continued laughing until he felt enormous pressure. He turned back to Zeref, to see a pitch black pillar of power surrounding him. He'd known Nadia for Six years and three months and had been married to her for five years. Their lives together were so short, yet so beautiful. Now she was gone! Black scales started growing on Zeref as the black aura changed to purple.

"I'm gonna kill you!", he roared. In an instant, he had pierced The Overlord with his hand. "Return to the Dark Realm!" The Overlord's eyes widen in horror.

**"SHIT!"**, the deity yelled. Zeref released all his magic.

"**BEGON!**", he screamed. In a massive spherical burst of black energy, the entire landscape the sphere covered all withered away.

The Overlord was gone now, yes, but not killed, Zeref knew he'd return for E.N.D someday. He could no longer feel his Dragon Slaying Magic that Nadia had taught him use. That's when he knew, he would no longer be able to die anymore, or age. He walked over to the still weeping Natsu and hugged him tightly, who in turn hugged him back.

* * *

Weeks later, in a far away part of Fiore, Natsu and Zeref were sat in a forest.

"Daddy, what're you doin'?", the toddler asked. Tears dripped out of the mans eyes as he spoke next.

"I'm sorry Natsu!", he cried. He then poked Natsu in the head, making him fall unconscious. But, at the same time, he erased all of Natsu's memories of him, Nadia and their old life. Tears still flowing from his eyes like waterfalls, he pulled out the ancient urn that contained E.N.D. He had found it in the wreckage of the cottage. He quickly pulled out the cork and placed it head down on Natsu's chest. He watched a purple light come from the urn as the demon spirit entered the toddler.

He dropped the urn and smashed it, leaving no trace. He then picked up his son and sped through the trees towards an old friend. He stopped behind a tree that was in front of a huge clearing with a massive cave on the other side. He pulled out a piece of paper with the words 'Natsu Dragneel' on it, and stuck it in the boy's pants. He then quickly place the boy in front of the cave and left without being seen.

Awoken by the new scent, a large red dragon, with a scar on its chest, came out of the cave. This, was Igneel, The Fire Dragon King. He looked down to see a sleeping child, and became confused. He then noticed a slip of yellow paper coming from the boy's pants and pulled it out. Once he read the name on the paper, his eyes widened as he began to look around for the boy's father.

**"Zeref"**, he thought, **"I could not destroy E.N.D four hundred years ago when you asked me, but now you seal that monster inside your own son and leave the boy in my care? If we ever meet again, you better have a good explanation for this!"** Then, the dragon took the sleeping child into his cave.

From one of the many insanely tall trees that surrounds the clearing next to Igneel's cave, Zeref watched the dragon enter his cave. With more tears in his eyes, he looked up at the starry sky.

_"Natsu",_ he thought to himself. _"I am so, so sorry for sealing that monster inside of you, but to hide it from The Overlord AND possibly help you in the future, I had to do this. Because, if you got hurt in my care, I would never be able to face Nadia. I'm sorry for erasing your memories, but it's the only way. Igneel will be a grand father, I promise. Now that your mother is gone and I can't feel my Dragon Slaying Magic, The Overlord's hold on me has strengthened hundredfold. I will try to hold him off for as long as I can, but there will be times I won't be myself. He's already back in this world, but I will spend the rest of Eternity hunting him down if I have to. So, be a good boy for me, Natsu."_ With tears once again streaming down his face, Zeref was about to leave, when he saw something incredible.

A small being, so small it could lay down fully in his palm, jumped by him. It's right leg in front and tail flying behind it. It's two wing sprouting from it's back, and hair in an odd shape due to the wind flowing past, making have two spikes in the back, and one in the front. It seemed omnipotent, because it was glowing white, hiding its other features.

As it sored into another direction, Zeref's tears intensified.

"Look, Nadia", he said, voice trembling. "Fairies are real, and they do have tails!"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that short story, Theory of Everything.**

**Sorry if it was too mushy for you and sorry if it shot you right in the feels and made you cry, which I highly doubt it did.**

**Let me clear a few things up that you might be unclear on.**

**The theory is that Natsu isn't the demon E.N.D exactly, but is actually Zeref's flesh and blood son. Zeref met someone and fell in love, and she somehow was able to nullify his magic. They lived together and had a child(Natsu). Then, somehow, she died. Then, to hide E.N.D from some greater force, he sealed it inside Natsu, turning him into its vessel. But, after a while, the demon merged with the boy and Natsu became E.N.D itself. Zeref created E.N.D four hundred years ago, but sealed it away in Natsu when he was young.**

**Yeah! That's the theory I came up with! The Orient Dragons, Overlord, and Yin and Yang Dragon Slaying Magics are not apart of the theory, they're just something to make the story more interesting. Also the Orient Dragons basically look like Shenron/Shenlong from DB-DBZ. **

**And, if you guys want me to do an extra chapter, which will probably be short, say it in the reviews.**

**Well, R&amp;R(Read&amp;Review) if you want or enjoyed! And check out my stories, Fairy Tail:Days of Future Past, Legends of Fiore and Dragon Ball Zexel!See you guys next time!**


End file.
